Miss Peregrine's Home for Peculiar Children (Book)
Miss Peregrine's Home for Peculiar Children ''is a science fiction/ fantasy novel written by Ransom Riggs in 2011. It has 352 pages and 13 chapters. The book is told with a combination of words and old photographs provided by collectors. A sequel and movie will be coming out in 2013. Summary a girl gets chosen to fly and comits suicide but as she tried to jump off a skyskrapershe starts to fly and lands in a forest but she has no enery so she can only levitate and cant go anywhere. Characters Main Characters *'Jacob Portman - Peculiar can see hollowgasts he is sixteen-years-old lives in Florida is the grandson of Abraham Portman ' Minor Characters *Abraham Portman - Jacob's grand father. He was also a peculiar child but left Miss Peregrine's to fight in the war. He can see hollowgasts *'Franklin Portman '- Jacob's father. He is a wannabe writer and an ornithologist *'Miss Peregrine - runs the peculiar children's loop on Cairnholm Island in September 3, 1940. She is a ymbryne that turns into a Peregrine Falcon; she is also known as the Bird. *'Ricky '- Jacob's best friend back in Florida. *'''Doctor Golan- Jacob's psychiatrist, who turns out to be a wight. *'Martin Pagett'- A museum director on Cairnholm. *'Millard Nullings - '''a peculiar child that is completely invisible. He enjoys spying on people while nude. He keeps track of everything that happens in the loop. *'Emma Bloom - a peculiar child who can summon fire in her hands. She was Abe's lover. She now has a crush on Jacob *'''Olive- a young peculiar child that can levitate. She wears lead shoes to keep her on the ground. *'Hugh- '''a peculiar child that has bees living inside him. When he speaks, bees fly out *'Enoch O'Connor- a peculiar child that can bring the dead or inanimate to life. He uses chicken and sheep hearts to put inside them and bring them to life *'Claire Densmore- '''a peculiar child with a backmouth. She has long, golden hair. She is embarassed to eat in front of people *'Bronwyn Bruntley- 'a strongarm peculiar child. She and Emma are good friends *'Fiona-''' peculiar child with wild red hair that can control plants *'Horace- '''a peculiar child that has prophetic visions. He only remembers those that are important *'Victor-''' a strongarm peculiar child. Brother of Bronwyn Other Characters *'Dylan- '''a boy on Cairnholm. He is the fish monger's son and Worm's best friend. *'Susan Portman- Jacob's aunt and Franklin's sister. Also known as Susie *'Worm- '''another boy on Cairnholm. Dylan's best friend. Enjoys rapping *'Oggie- Martin's uncle *'Kev- '''owner of the Priest's Hole; also the bartender *'Malthus- 'a hollowgast *'Miss. Treecreeper- 'a ymbryne *'Miss. Nightjar- 'a ymbryne; her time loop is in Swansea, April 3, 1901 *'Miss. Gannett- 'a ymbryne; her time loop is in Ireland, June 1770 *'Miss. Bunting *'Miss. Finch- '''a ymbryne; her time loop is in London. She has a fancy portal *'Miss. Finch- 'a ymbryne and Miss. Finch's aunt. She prefers to stay in her finch form Setting The beginning of the book takes place in Florida in the present, where Jacob lives. The rest of the book takes place on Cairnholm Island in Wales in both the present and September 3, 1940. Cairnholm - Present '''The Priest Hole- '''is a pub and inn that Jacob and his father stay at. It used to be a hidey-hole for priests Cairnholm - Past Miss Peregrine's Home-' '''a home for peculiar children that is in the time loop of September 3, 1940. The island was bombed by Germany on this day and the loop resets everyday right before the bomb hits the house